


Jeg liker ham veldig mye

by regularloser



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romantic Even, Shy Isak, Smut, lots of cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularloser/pseuds/regularloser
Summary: Isak and Even meet when Isak bumps into his crush (Even) while walking quickly down the sidewalk with a very distressed looking cat in his arms.





	Jeg liker ham veldig mye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak bumps into his crush, Even, while holding a pregnant cat while walking quickly down the street to his apartment building.

 

>  
> 
> Isak can feel his tired legs about to quit on him, his arms getting more and more weak. Holding a pregnant [cat](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1cadeaf_enus758us758&tbm=isch&q=pregnant+stray+cat&backchip=g_4:gray&chips=q:pregnant+stray+cat&sa=x&ved=0ahukewjmpzj_ru7bahvdxawkhrhvdjwq3vyijcga&biw=1366&bih=629&dpr=1&surl=1&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=K8G4kJGBgO6DPM:) while 'soccer mom walking' is very hard. He's almost to his apartment building when he bumps into someone walking in the same direction as himself. When he turns around to see who it was, he feels his cheeks redden with embarrassment, he ran into his crush. Yes his crush, you know? The one who lives in the flat across from him? 

  "Sorry I wa- Is that a cat?" Even questions when he looks up and see the cute guy who lives in the flat across from him, he looks adorable with his reddened cheeks and curly blonde hair. "Yeah, I um I was walking home from work and found her, she was thrown out of this car and she looked really fat, and I uh, I went to get her and take her back and she started meowing and I felt her stomach and I felt babies, and I think she's in labor right now" Isak said shakily, Evens face softened when Isak told him why he has a cat in his arms. "You live in the flat across from mine right?" Even questioned, Isak replying by shaking his head as to say 'Yeah'. "If you want, I can help with the cat. I don't know anything about cat birth but, I can imagine it's hard to do alone" Even says, making Isak smile, "Ja, that would be great, thank you so much" Isak says happily. 

  They walk back to Isaks flat quickly, Even holds the cat while Isak unlocks his door, when Even walks into Isaks flat he's aware that Isak has a soft spot for animals, and he's also a student. There's half empty, small food bowls on the kitchen counter, and two cats meowing at Isaks feet, a [tabby](https://www.google.com/search?q=big+orange+tabby+cat&rlz=1cadeaf_enus758us758&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=x&ved=0ahukewjuwut-no7bahvdcq0khaohc3wq_auicigb&biw=1366&bih=629&surl=1&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=jBwTd_11bPQP6M:), and a [calico](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1cadeaf_enus758us758&biw=1366&bih=629&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=rzmww7ksiqeatgxrhbvqba&q=calico+tortoiseshell&oq=calico+t&gs_l=img.1.2.0l10.134229.140290.0.142810.12.11.1.0.0.0.223.1282.2j7j1.10.0....0...1c.1.64.img..1.10.1198.0..0i67k1j0i30k1j0i5i30k1j0i8i30k1.0.7-mxpfygm-i&surl=1&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=dhER1-NvKLStHM:). The apartment is scattered with papers and textbooks, along with cat toys and a bowl of food and water, for what looks like a dog. Even follows Isak to his bathroom where he places the cat in his arms in the bathtub, after lying down a towel. Isaks face forms a soft smile while he pets the pregnant cat in his tub. "Sorry about the mess" Isak says, bringing Even out of his thoughts about the adorable boy in front of him. "It's fine, I uh, I didn't know you were a student" Even stated, making Isak nod. "Ja, I uh I'm in my second year" Isak said, making Even raise his brows in shock, "You're nineteen?" Even questions. 

  "Nei, uh I'm, I'm eighteen. How old are you?" Isak asks, "I'm twenty one" Even replies. Just as Isak was about to respond, he was interrupted by his dog, [Benny](https://www.google.com/search?q=pitbull&rlz=1cadeaf_enus758us758&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=x&ved=0ahukewix1lqvq-7bahvoxkwkhvdhdwaq_auicigb&biw=1366&bih=585&surl=1&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=QahP5CrKBo4jCM:), coming into the hallway, and standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "You have a dog too?" Even asks while petting the dog in the doorway, "Ja, I uh, I'm not crazy if that's what you're trying to get at. I found all my animals at rescues and I've shown them something they've never been shown. Love" Isak babbled, only to be cut off by Even kissing him. Isak kisses back, the kiss is eventually broken by the boys smiling. "I've been wanting to do that since you moved in here" Even said, making Isak smile. "As much as I would want to keep kissing, we have kittens to deliver. Maybe afterwards you can take me on a date" Isak tells Even, making Even smile and rub his thumb across his cheek. "Oh, I'm the one taking you on a date?" Even questions while laughing, "Ja, I mean you're getting a free kitten out of this if you want one!" Isak replies while smiling. 

  "Okay then, let's deliver some kittens" Even says while leaning over the tub with Isak and watches as the cat begins to start birthing, they're expecting all the kittens to be black so when the first kitten is born, and its white, the boys are in awe. "Oh my go, they're so tiny" Even says, Isak agreeing and putting the white kitten next to the moms face so the mom can clean the baby. Once the second one is born, it's all black, and when Isak feels the mamma's stomach and says, "It feels like there's about two more, and once they're out, we're going to need to give mamma some food and water, and leave her alone with her babies" making Even nod as to say 'okay'. 

  Once all the kittens are born, the last two being a Bengal looking one and another black one. Even and Isak order Chinese takeout, and talk for hours. Once midnight rolls around, Even sadly has to say goodbye to Isak for now because he has work tomorrow. They say their goodbyes and kiss once more then head to their separate flats, both sporting the same drunk happy smile. 


End file.
